Danganronpa Type-0 (Eng ver)
by ephaporia
Summary: What if Class Zero got caught in a killing game inside Suzaku Perystilium, their own school, with no one help them? Will they survive up to a total of 14 people? Or will there be the murder victims until executed victims? Will there be survivors in that cruel game? Danganronpa AU
1. Prolog

Danganronpa Type 0

What if Class Zero got caught in a killing game inside Suzaku Perystilium, their own school, with no one help them? Will they survive up to a total of 14 people? Or will there be the murder victims until executed victims? Will there be survivors in that cruel game?

In Orience, there are lived four countries that coexist peacefully.

The Dominion of Rubrum, the country bearing the vermilion of red birds,

The Milites Empire, the country bearing the white tiger,

The Kingdom Concordia, the country bearing the blue dragon, and

The Lorican Alliance, the country bearing the black tortoise.

No more crystals perch in each of these countries.

No more war between countries.

There is no longer the special power of each country to fight.

Everything really feels peaceful, very ideal for the congregation of peace.

Hope has filled the four countries in the Orience.

_epha_

But the next day ...

Everything changed drastically ... changed to the way it was ...

There was a battle everywhere in this Orience.

The peace they enjoyed at the time, had vanished in an instant.

The hope that overshadowed Orience's life turned into despair, as it once did,

Even worse than before.

This time, it was not a war between countries like Milites and Rubrum who fought.

But each country is fighting against its own country.

_epha_

In Lorican, fellow Loricanites fought each other, ruined their own place brutally, and killed each other. No one loses or wins.

In Concordia was not much different from Lorican, it was even worse. The soldiers were attacking their own people. Instead Queen Andoria and her two ladies, Celestia and Yuuzuki, were also brutally murdered by their own armies, as if they had forgotten her own queen. After they are satisfied killing, they end up suicided simultaneously.

In Milites, you could say worse than those two countries. All the Milites from various armies killing each other with their weapons. Milites leader Marshal Cid Aulstyne, overwhelmed by his own troops, was killed in the hands of his own confidant Qator Bashtar, even though Cid had wounded Qator. It's not the satisfied face that adorned the face of Qator, precisely the face of frustration and sadness, and despair that plagued his face until he screamed hysterically while shedding his tears. Soon he was killed by Captain Faith, Qator's confidant, too, until Captain Faith did the same thing as his boss, and so it went like a demon chain that never breaking.

In Rubrum, its situation is the worst of the worst countries in the tragedy of mass murder. Its mutual killing is a combination of the three countries's. The Rubrum forces attacked the Rubrumese civilian and killed them mercilessly until they committed suicide. They also destroyed all the places of the population for no apparent reason. The civilian population can only lament the fate that will soon be waiting for time. At Suzaku Perystilium ... more worse than before. Agito cadets also killed each other without knowing why. They see from friends being enemies; From lovers to enemies; Even from siblings to enemies. Nobody can escaped from the action of killing each other. Even the Perystilium guards destroyed the Perystilium security system and cast terror for the whole of Perytilium. Even at the Consortium eight where officials were lived, they did not escape killing each other until Khalia Chival, Headmaster of Perystilium and leader of Rubrum, died in the hands of the officials overwhelmed to avoid avoiding the killing. The teachers also kills fellow teachers. Blood splattered and scattered everywhere. But they still do not stop killing like being possessed by demon.

Murderous terror occurred in Orience. Blood, fear, horror, misery, death, coloring the four countries. But the most coloring of this Orience is despair. Yes, it is the despair that has undermined the human soul to kill others only to seek the satisfaction of their despair. Their faces are like human-eating zombies. The incident was recorded as The Tragedy of Orience.

In the middle of the borders of the four countries, there was the perched crystal that emit a reddish purple light. That crystal was what caused the Orience Tragedy. And in front of the crystal, the mastermind stood looking at the state of the four nations that were in perpetual turmoil from a distance. For a moment "he" gave a triumphant smile to the chaos "he" had "made" it.

"Finally ... I can wipe out humanity in this Orience. My lord... as soon as now, your dream will come true. " "Someone" muttered.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, cadets!" Exclaimed a man with a black metal mask.

"Good day, commander!" the children Exclaim of the zero classroom that can be counted on the finger.

"Today we have two new students in this class, actually they are still members of Suzaku Peristylium, but they are each from a different class, I hope you will receive it well."

"Okay, taichou."

"Cadet Machina and Cadet Rem, please come in and introduce yourselves."

Then the two cadets entered the class, already wore red mantel, it means they had become part of Class Zero.

One male, already wore a longer collared mantel and almost covered his entire body, especially on the shoulder, glimpsed like a vampire cloak. While the other female, wearing a standard cloak like the other Class Zero, only along her thighs, but her appearance is much more feminine because on the sleeve there is a white cloth frayed in it, even at the bottom of her skirt there is also a frilled black cloth like lace that increasingly sweeten her overall appearance.

"My name is Machina Kunagiri, I was from the Second Class,nice to meet you."

"My name is Rem Tokimiya, I was from the Seventh Grade, nice to meet you guys."

"We are glad to meet you two. Class Zero is open for you." Queen said.

"Thank you, I can't believe we could be the part of the Class Zero with you all. It's an honor for us." Machina said politely.

"Thank you all, I can't believe we can be in this legendary Rubrum class, we are really very honorable in here," said Rem.

"Then from now on you two, Machina and Rem as a Class Zero student, will follow all of these scheduled Class Zero' activities. I hope the crystal bless you. "Kurasame said.

_epha_

Machina and Rem express their admiration for Class Zero. They didn't expect that they could finally be part of Class Zero, the legendary Suzaku Peristylium class in which they not only fight with their own weapons, but also fight using magic. Something that they rarely discover as long as they were in their regular class before. They do not know what made them move to Class Zero, but if they see the extraordinary of Class Zero' achievement, then definitely the school has seen their better abilities so they moved to Class Zero.

Then they talked to the few of Class Zero' students. Class Zero accepted them dan threated them friendly, as if they had been part of Class Zero for a long time.

_epha_

 _In the_ _Chrystarium..._

Ace visited Chrystarium as a place to spend his free time rather than with his friends, especially the men, who are tried to take him out to eat in the cafeteria or to play cards. He saw Machina stood in front of the bookshelf, apparently looked for a book to read. Ace then approached him.

"Machina, looking for something?" Ace asked.

"Oh, yeah...kinda."

Then Ace read the information tag that printed in front of the bookshelf which now being observed by Machina.

"Capital Liberation Campaign Report? What do you want to know?" Ace asked curiously as well as investigating.

"Oh, y'know. Just some stuff."

"I see..."

"So uh, I guess even Class Zero doesn't have access to top secret mission reports, huh?" Machina asked investigating back.

"Only division heads have the authority to read classified mission reports." Ace explained.

Instantly silence enveloped both of them. They didn't know what is these feeling, but Ace felt like he had been close to Machina before. Even very closely. But, when did he know him? He has never met Machina all that time.

"Umm...by the way... any particular reason you want to know?" Ace asked a little carefully.

"Oh, i was just a little curious. Yeah, y'know. I just want to know who's the one that joined to involve into those secret mission. But, it doesn't matter anyway. Really, just curious." Machina answer more careful but a little stutter, a little lie because actually he wanted to know about his brother's death. But he could not tell anyone else he had known even though he was in his class with him now.

Instantly Machina gasped when he finished speaking. He felt that i had know Ace before, moreover he had ever been so close with him. But he didn't know when he knew Ace? Though he just met with Ace along with Seven and Jack as they rescued him and Rem from Milites' attack s that led by a masked woman named Qunmi True.

"Oh, hello! What are you two talking about?" Deuce interupted suddenly after she came, instantly broke the silence of two boys with different body size and hair color.

"Ah, nothing important. See y- ugh!" When Machina would leave from his place, he got sudden headache unreasonly.

"Machina, are you alright?" Reflect, Ace asked worriedly.

"I'm OK. Just a little migrain. It's OK, guys, don't worry about me. I'm fin- Akh! My head is hurt so much!" Machina sighed once again though he tried to lit about his condition.

"Machina! Don't lie about your condition like that. Your face looked so pale."

"Machina-san, let us bring you into the health clinic for check up."

"No, i'm allri-... AKH!" Machina's head felt the great pain until he almost fell down and hit the bookshelf.

"MACHINA!" Ace tried to hold Machina's body so as not to fall on the floor.

"Machina-san. Do I need to call Rem-san to take you too?" Deuce asked.

"I...i... i can't see anything...Guys, where are you?" Machina said limply. His vision was blurred now.

"Machina! Are you so sick until you being like that?. Ace asked, really couldn't bear to see the condition of Machina which even worsened by the sudden headache. Ace tried to hold Machina's hand to convince Machina that he and Deuce are still there.

"I...I..." Machina passed out instantly before he finished speaking.

"Oh no. Machina-san really unconscious for now. What should we do?" asked Deuce with panic.

"We just bring him to the clinic first. Then we tell Rem about Machina's condition." Ace said. But Deuce did not answer at all.

"Deuce! Did you hear me? Deuce!"

"My head is dizzy..."

"What?!" Instantly Ace look toward Deuce who hold her own head.

"Deuce? Are you allright? Did that Machina's headache infect you?" Ace asked panicky again.

"I don't know, Ace-san... But, ugh...my head really hurts." Deuce passed put instantly and fell on the floor.

"DEUCE!" Oh no! This time Ace really alone with two unconscious people in front of him. Surprisingly, many people in the Chrystarium but no one paid any attention to their incident. 'What are they thinking? Did we made a drama?' He thought.

"Please, can anybody help me bring my two friends to the clinic? I can't bring them by myself." Still, no one paid attention to him. Moreover, there are two other people that passed them without turned their glance as if they are invisible ghosts.

"Hei, are you all really dea- ugh!" Suddenly, his head felt great pain.

Wait! Was it possible that he had started infected from Deuce and Machina who had sudden dizziness to faint? What exactly happened to him and them? He thought.

Ace groaned in pain while held his head. Surprisingly, no one came just to approach them.

Now his vision began to blurred because of his headache.

Instantly, he began to collapse followed his two friends and everything became dark.

_epha_

The darkness which covered his vision began to fade slowly along with he opened his eyes. His head still felt dizzy, but not began to reduce than before.

But now the image in his vision has changed background. Not in the chrystarium, but in the Class.

Wait! Since when he in the class? Who was the one that move them?

He remembered about the unconscious Machina and Deuce. Instantly he looked for them and got Machina who besides his right side while he slept on his chair and his head leaned to the chair. Their distance is only one seat away but they are seatmate.

Followed Ace, Machina also awake from his 'sleep' with his dizziness.

"Machina? Are you allright?" Ace asked carefully.

"Ugh, i don't know. My head still dizzy. Wait! Why...why we are in the class? I thought i was brought into the clinic." Machina asked with confused suddenly.

"I don't know too. Suddenly i was here already in this class."

"What? How can you don't know if you move me to this class? Are not you and Deuce there with me then?"

"Deuce and me also had a dizziness and fainted just like you felt. I don't know how this gonna be happened. Seems like you got infected by you. But we don't know how is the way of this infection, this is too long story."

"It's no makes sense. How can it be? Whereas i didn't eat or do anything too heavy. And suddenly my head was dizzy and you said my pain infected you, and I didn't have any fever. Oh yeah, where is Deuce? "He immediately heard a woman's groan on his right side and turned toward him.

"Rem? Are you in here?"

"What? Machina? Why i'm in here? From what i know i'm talking with Seven and Cater on the Balcony. And suddenly my head was dizzy and after that i didn't remember anymore what happened and suddenly i'm in here. Ouch, my head is still dizzy..."

"Yo-you had to feel the same with me? Last time I was also being like that. Moreover i remembered that I was in the chrystarium with Ace and Deuce that time."

"Deuce? She is in here." Rem pointed besides her right side.

"Deuce?! "Ace exclaimed

"Ace-san? Wait, where am I? How can we are in here?"

"Ugh ... Huh, Deuce ?! Why are you in here? And how can I'm in the class now? Where is Seven?"

Ace began to notice all Class Zero, once again all Class Zero, also in the same condition as himself and some earlier. One by one, they began to wake up from their 'sleep' and find themselves already in the somewhere else by themselves. Each of them shows their own confusion.

"Huh?! Why are we here, are we not talking about COMM?" asked Cinque.

"Neither do I. What's the problem with the COMM system?" said Queen.

"Eight, how can I be here when my head gets dizzy? Do ya mean to give meh something in the food, yeah? Said that! Do you want to try to do something to meh?" Nine shouted across the room.

"How dare you to accuse me like I'm a bad guy, and I also think you're the one who tried to poison me before we finally got dizzy, and now I do not know how we can go back to class?" Eight cried no less than the opposite.

"Aww, my head was very dizzy... Eh! Why are we in this class? Not in the garden when we play the card game?"

"I do not know, Jack, I was dizzy when I was reading Ugh, is it a dream?"

"Argh! My head is really dizzy ..." Sice complained.

"It really feels like a dream, but it feels real." King commented with folded hands.

DEG! Feels like a dream? But it feels like real?

"Is it possible that we are dreaming together in congregation?" Jack asked.

"It makes no sense if we are dreaming while me and Cinque are in the same place, so are you in your own place."

If so, then the introduction of Machina and Rem as a new student of Class Zero is also a dream and they should not be in Class Zero anyway considering the introduction of a new student to Machina's meeting at Chrystarium in just one day, perhaps in the span of a few hours only.

If so, then ...

"Someone must have sedated us all Class Zero."

HEEEE ? ! Instantly the silence began to split.

"How do we get sedated if we were in a separate place at the same time and we were not eating anything, Machina?" Trey asked

"Maybe it's just me and Nine who's having lunch and we suspect it could be that canteen cooker who put something in our food." interrupted Eight.

"I also do not know, I'm just guess it, and considering that our country is capable of magic, it's not impossible for someone to use it for black magic and harm us, but I can not accuse anyone of doing this if there is no evidence. " clear Machina.

"It could be that what Machina says is true. Our headache is really very unnatural as if someone controlled it all. But the most surprising thing is that none of the people who came to help or just approached us the same once." Ace said

"You're right, Ace, and so was me. When I was overwhelmed with Rem and Cater that fainted together, no one came to help us as if we were ghosts, they were totally indifferent" Seven's story.

"Especially when you see their flat face you know, it's really bustling to see it, like a robot." Sice commented in an annoyed tone.

"Me and Ace-san were having that as well, and we had time to call people at the Chrystarium to help bring Machina-san to the clinic, but nobody took any notice of us." Deuce explained.

"Really? Are you all right, Machina?" asked the Rem as he held Machina's hand.

"I'm okay, but I'm not the only one experiencing dizziness, you know." Machina said to Rem soothingly also seemed to have a tendency to worry about him other than he about her.

"Is not it strange that some of them are the masterminds behind all this?" Given some of the Peristylium people do not like us. " thought Eight.

"Do not be prejudiced first, Eight, not sure they are like that, but there are still many good ones with us and accept us." said Seven.

"But speaking of other people, the Class First girl named Aki Minahara, she is very friendly to us and she is also act as Peristylium guide tour for us." said Queen.

"Yeah, you're right. What's wrong?" Seven asked.

"Well, the last time we met her, when we greeted her suddenly she ignored us like she did not know us." added Cinque.

"Really?" Deuce asked disbelieved over the Cinque's story.

"Hm ... it's hard to believe, but the fact is ... They're not like the students we know all the time, their behavior looks more like ... err ... like ..." words Queen paused to find the right words to describe the situation.  
"Robots, they look like robots controlled by someone." Trey continued.

"Or they look more like zombies ... hiiii ... I'm afraid ..." Cinque shuddered.

"The word of 'zombie' for them is too much, Cinque, they do not eat us like zombies without a brain." Sice protested.

"Maybe this is an illusion." Ace said.

"Illusion?" asked all Class Zero simultaneously heard Ace's statement.

"The incident before we passed out and we scattered everywhere you thought it was an illusion?" asked Nine, who really did not believe in Ace's statement.

"Well, I didn't mean us are an illusion, people other than us who I think are illusions." Explained Ace clearly.  
"You've seen for yourself how their behavior looks like not themselves, as if they're haunting."

"You mean we really are still there while they are not real, right?" Seven asked.

"So they're ghosts?" Jack said

"Hiii ... Cinque afraid with ghost ..."

"No. Not ghosts. They are still the real. But there is something that made them actually 'not real'. I confused how to explain this. This is too complicated."

"I more don't understand what did ya say that, kor-" Nine said but cut by Machina.

"Sst! Shut up, Nine! It's OK, Ace. Don't think too much like that. If in my opinion, there is someone over there who tried to manipulate our minds. Or rather, our subconscious mind," Machina said.

"Our subconscious mind?"

"Hm. Because I feel like I've had an earlier incident at Milites arriving in Peristylium until me and Rem become part of Class Zero and the last one I met with Ace and Deuce at the Chrystarium at another time." Machina took a breath for oxygen for a moment to speak again.

"I did not remember my past before I became Agito cadet, but strangely enough, I remembered my brother's death when nobody reminded me of it, nor did I know my brother's name and the cause of his death, since the crystals make us forget people die.

"That's why I want to read the Capital Liberation Campaign Report to find out news about my brother's death if it is true that he died in the battlefield. I'm sorry if I'm finally being honest with you right now. Because I can't tell you about my family when I'm still a new student and we just got to know. It's strange if I tell you a long story about it."

"It's okay, I understand now."

"But to me, the most bizarre thing I've ever felt until know is ..." Machina paused then he sighed after he talked too long.

"I felt like if... I had ever know you before. I mean before you saved me from that, i had ever know you so long. But i don't know where and when."

"Of course you already knew him, because he is a part of the legendary Zero Class, isn't he? That's why you should know a lot about us- "Nine said and Sice's turn cut him off.

"Shut up, Nine! From here you were a lot of pretentious, noisy, you know! Just listen to the story." Sice nagged.

"More than I know, I even feel that I've been a long-time friend with Ace."

"Do you feel like what I feel?" Ace asked

"You ... you also feel you had knew me?"

"Yeah .. I also feel that I've been close to you, like we're old friends."

"Really? I guess there's something wrong with our subconscious."

"Besides, I feel that we are close because we have something in common, don't you and me both love chocobos?" asked Ace spontaneously that made Machina shocked.

"What? How did you know that i love chocobo? I never even told you if I liked chocobo." Machina asked incredulously.

"Well, you're right, I do not know too, it suddenly flashed through my head about you, maybe we've been friends before?"

"In my opinion, maybe you two were formerly friends of childhood long-termed until you had forgotten about it, that's only natural when it comes to that." said Seven.

"Since I was a kid I have never met and befriended anyone other than you not the mother limiting our association with others and advising us not to make friends with strangers when we were kids?" Ace said.

"It's true that I do not remember my past, but as I recall, Rem is my only childhood friend I have here, and I do not know I've ever met Ace as a kid."

"Maybe you two do not care for each other if you actually meet often, just do not get acquainted but do not realize that you are meeting each other." said Seven who was cut off by Machina.

"But it's not just Ace that I think I know, as I and you are all old friends, and I feel like I've been part of Class Zero before."

"I'm getting more and more clueless with you, kora ~!"

"I also like that."

"Heh ?! Rem too?"

"Yeah, I feel what Machina feels like when I'm talking to Seven and Cater, I think I've really known them for a long time, and I've just met them." said Rem reassuringly.

"I still feel that way, and not only do I feel like I've been through it, but in a few moments when we're together, I feel like I remembered it all." added Cater.

"Could this be de javu?" said Queen.

"De javu?" Deuce frowned.

"Yes, De javu is a thing where we have experienced a new, natural-looking event before-"

"Trey-san, I did not ask about the meaning of de javu, I just asked about this truth." scolded Deuce.

"We are talking seriously instead of vaguely babbling." Eight nagged.

"Sorry. Habits ..." Trey said shyly as he scratched his head.

"Meaning if this is de javu, then we've lived a life before this, maybe some kind of ... reincarnation?" guess Deuce. Just silence as the answer because no one knows about it.

"Speaking of de javu, I feel like giving something to Taichou, even though Taichou is only one day as a teacher in our class and I have not met him in person." Sice explained.

"If I did, I felt like I liked one of the teachers here, but I did not know who I liked, and I had never met that teacher for now." Nine explained.

"If I ... I feel de javu that I am a boy band at this school." Jack said, standing up and raising his hand and closing his hand slowly.

Everyone was staring at his. Still, Jack was behaving silly at times like this.

"Jack, are you healthy?" Seven asked.

"Huh? Healthy? Of course I'm healthy, I'm serious if I ever felt like I was a boy band when I never knew what the band was like." defended Jack.

"Jack! What you're thinking does not sound like de javu, but the fancies you just happened to be in your dream." Eight said.

"I'm serious, guys, I never dreamed of being a boy band, but that's what I remember when I was with the band with Trey and King."

"Why do you carry my name?" Trey asked in surprise when his name was mentioned.

"Where do I know? It's what I remember, what do you think about this, King? Do you also experience de javu like me?" Jack asked King who had just been quiet.

King just quietly ignored the words of Jack.

"King! Did you hear me?" Jack asked in annoyance as King ignored him.

"The windows and doors are closed." King said shortly. Absolutely nothing to do with Jack's question.

"Huh? You mean you have de javu where the windows and the door was closed?" Nine asked.

"Which the windows and the doors do you mean? How come you don't connect to my question?"

"No, look at that." said King, pointing to their class window which was covered with a ... iron portal.

"What? How is that possible?" The Ace who was supposed to be sitting by the window was completely unaware that the window was completely closed. Some of the other children who were supposed to be sitting in the window did not even notice that the window was closed with an iron portal, so it was fun to talk about what had happened before they passed out.

"No wonder the room is dark, I just wanted to ask, and it was closed." says Jack."The door is also handcuffed." cried Cinque.

Instantly they turned their eyes toward the Cinque.

Nine then gets up from his place and then tried to break through the door that was chained to the handle.

"Damn! The door as access to our back garden is also locked."

"It's as if the outside access to this place is closed. I do not understand how this can happen?" Trey asked.

"But the main door of our class is not handcuffed, but it's still locked from the inside."

"Who did all this? Huh ?!" cried Nine in a rage.

"It seems that the person who has sedated us is doing all this. Someone out there has trapped us here." says Machina.

"Then we're imprisoned in our own classroom?" Deuce asked frantically.

"No, I do not want to be locked up here forever. Cater cried.

"But the garden windows and doors were locked from the inside." said Rem.

"But the main door is also locked, maybe locked from the outside like that." said Seven.

"Is this the damn masked taichou?" Nine accused.

"How come that supposed to be taichou?" Deuce wondered with Nine's accusation.

"Of course, was not when we went to class for the first time he attacked me, Cater, and Ace?"

"That's because we are attacking him first, so he reflexes against us." Cater said.

"But it could be taichou is the culprit." Queen said.

"We just got to know him, and his attitude was so cold at first, could he try to lock us up like this for a particular purpose?"

"But is not taichou said he's commanded by the mother to teach us? Is that also a mother's order?" Eight wondered.

"It could be a lie, he's obviously a liar, do not you at all suspect him, huh ?!" Nine asked.

"I do not know ... but it all looks convincing, but I know taichou is very kind though outside it looks cool." said Rem.

"But by the window covered with iron portals, it would not be possible for one person, but also some people to carry the heavy iron portals to cover all the windows in this class." says Machina.

"Then who are these people who do this to us?" Ace asked still looking for answers to all these events. Starting from headaches and stupor congregation, de javu about life that he never experienced at this time until locked from their own class.

"Popopopo ..."

"Huh ?! What's that sound? Who's laughing like that? It's so awful." Nine almost shivered in horror.  
The typical laughter grew louder, making the whole room shiver. Because the sound of laughter is unknown origin while it is not possible one of the Class Zero laugh like that. The voice sounded shrill like a child's voice but terrible at the same time, as if trying to intimidate the Class Zero.

"OI! ANYONE ANYWHERE! WHO ARE YOU ?! DON'T BE LAUGHT LIKE IT! DAMN YOU!" Nine angrily whimpered as he spun around to find the source of the sound. The rest can only be silent heard a voice that is not clear its origin.

Suddenly behind Kurasame's commander's table billowing thick smoke that began to spread to almost the entire space, causing some children to cough by accidentally inhaling the smoke.

Suddenly...  
POP ... DUK!

Moogle emerged after jumping from under Kurasame's desk and landed on the table. But the moogle sits sideways, showing only the body and the right face only.

"Mo-moglin? Did you laugh that way? asked Cinque to make sure. All also pay attention. All nodded their heads.

"Moglin?" Moglin asked.

"I'm not a Moglin." all frowning, confused by Moglin's answer as if he did not acknowledge himself, when he was really Moglin.

"I am ... MONOGLIN !"

Suddenly, all the Class Zero boys were shocked by the call from Moglin, no, I mean Monoglin.  
What made them even more shocked was that the left side of his body and face were black, the red left eye was shaped like a thunderbolt and also a very horrible grinning mouth under his big nose where the right side of his head had no mouth. It was as if the body of the creature looked like a patch.


	3. Chapter 2

"KUPO !"

Everyone was surprised by the strange form of hir. Suddenly they started to wonder.

"Mo-monoglin?" Queen.

"Impossible. How can you be like this?" Cater.

"WOY! UGLY CREATURE! TELL US! YOU ARE THE CULPRIT OF ALL THIS, HAH ?!" Nine.

"MONOGLIN! MY NAME IS MONOGLIN, KUPO! NOT A BAD CREATURE, KUPO! WHAT YOU FOOL, KUPO?!" Monoglin corrected back annoyedly.

"Moglin-san. Actually what happened to you?" Deuce asked

"MONOGLIN! ONCE AGAIN MY NAME IS MONOGLIN, KUPO! ARE YOUR EARS REALLY DEAF, KUPO?!" Monoglin repeated aloud.

"Then where is our Moogle now?" Ace asked.

"Huh?! I'm your moogle kupo, but the moogle you call Moglin now has the newer version to be Monoglin, kupo. Monoglin is much stronger and more respected than Moglin that you can only use as a puppet toy, kupo. And Monoglin is now unchallenged, kupo." Monoglin said in a cynical voice.

"Do not talk nonsense! Speak that clearly! Do not play with us! Now answer my question! Why are you locking us up here? "Eight asked.

"Ah ... I just wanted to talk about this, kupo. But beforehand I will introduce myself and my position now in this place, kupo." A moment later ze flew with bat-wings shaped.

"My name is Monoglin, the latest version of Moglin, kupo. And I'm the new headmaster of Suzaku Peristylium, kupo." said Monoglin, instantly making the class disbelieve its statement.

"LIE! Are you trying to deceive us? Our headmaster is clearly Khalia Chival VI. While you're just a strange creature shaped like a doll only. Where can you be a headmaster?" Sice snapped.

"She is true. Moreover, there is no headmaster replacement this year. How can you become a headmaster? "Seven added.

"Hah! Do you really doubt me, kupo? Of course I can be the headmaster to replace that old man, kupo. Thanks to my growing strength, I can be the great man today, kupo." Monoglin explained, whether ze was the truth or just a lie.

"We really don't believe you. Now where is Kurasame-taichou and also Aria? We want to meet them." Queen asked.

"Kurasame-taichou is no longer your commander or teacher, let alone Aria Luricara is no longer your class orderly, kupo, but me. I will be the leader, teacher and orderly for you Class Zero, kupo. It's up to you, kupo." Monoglin replied, adding more confuseness to them.

"This is an order from Dr. Arecia Al-rashia...kupo." Monoglin's voice was tense.

"Order from ... mother?" Ace asked not to believe.

"That's a nonsense! How could mother asked you to make a prank for us like this? If you are like this because of the mother, show us the proof that it is the mother who gives this mandate and we are locked up like a prisoner, y'know!" Nine challenged.

"Popopopo... If you don't believe me, it's okay kupo. I even have a warrant from Dr. Arecia and her official stamp that from now on whatever your activities will all be under my control, kupo." Monoglin clearly showed a complete warrant with the stamp and signature from Arecia.

"This is impossible. How can a mother carelessly give a mandate to a moogle like you, especially with your increasingly bizarre form? Actually what are you doing to her until she gives you a warrant to keep an eye on us? "Ace asked.

"It's none of your business, young boy, kupo. After all this has become an absolute decision for Dr. Arecia to make me an intermediary relationship between her and you, kupo. So as long as I am intermediary and your supervisor and teacher kupo, you are not allowed to meet her until you pass the exam of this school, kupo."

"Hah? How can it be like that? Why can't we meet mother? Actually what's wrong with us until mother becomes like this? And the school exam? Is this a school exam now? As far as we know, the academic schedule of this month does not have a school exam, let alone our class calendar is not included in the class exam unless it is impromptu." Trey asked.

"Ah, I forgot to announce the Special Zero-class school exam given by Dr. Arecia, kupo. I also have a letter written by Dr. Arecia told you about the school exams for you, kupo. I'll read the letter, kupo." Monoglin said as ze pulled a letter out of hir pocket and opened it.

Here is the letter read by Monoglin.

 _My dear children_...

 _Forgive me who suddenly have to do this to you guys,_

 _considering you are always together in joy and sorrow, you fight against the Milites together._

 _I do not believe that you have grown up and lived together. I'm not wrong to educate you to always be together and share the joys and sorrows._

 _Also, as I monitor you, you become stronger and ready to become an agito._

 _But unfortunately, only one person can be an agito for Orience so it is impossible for you to always be together._

 _To determine who becomes agito and test your skills both in battle and strategy, I have prepared a test for you later._

 _Like what the tests, the rules, etc. will be delivered by Monoglin._

 _To support and monitor your results during the exam, I have prepared something for you later._

 _That's all, and congratulations to compete for agito._

 _From your dear mother,_

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone who heard the letter was silenced only a thousand languages, furthermore Trey is known to love talking. He was too fell silent to hear the contents of the letter.

"Yep, that's what the letter says. Our beloved Arecia, kupo. About something given by Dr. Arecia, you can see it on your desk rack, kupo." Monoglin told.

Class Zero began to examine the contents of the shelf and they found a red velvet box, like a jewelry box. But Machina and Rem did not go through their desks because they felt they were new and it might be addressed to the original Class Zero.

"Machina and Rem, why do you keep quiet, kupo? Check your table shelves, kupo." Monoglin recalled.

"What? We also take this exam? I thought this was just for the old Class Zero? "Asked Rem.

"Of course all the Class Zero kids are no exception to you guys, kupo. Are not you a part of Class Zero, kupo? You should follow any Class Zero activities nowadays no matter whether you are new or not, kupo. Check your table and open the box, kupo." Machina and Rem finally follow the orders from Monoglin and also find the same box with the other Class Zero.

After they open their respective boxes, it turns out the contents of the box is a phone that is only in the form of a screen, without a button. But apparently not many people know about the object.

"What is this thing? It's very strange." Cater.

"I've never seen this thing before. But it looks like ... " Seven.

"Communication tool? Or a mini-screen monitor?" Trey.

"It's an android phone, kupo."

"Android?" Class Zero asked simultaneously.

"Right, kupo."

"Is this technology from Milites? If it comes from Milites, I don't want to wear it. How can we use the objects of our enemy, y'know?! "Nine snapped.

"DO NOT SPEAK CARELESSLY, STUPID BOY, KUPO! I HAVE NOT FINISH THIS EXPLAIN, KUPO! "Monoglin snapped back, adding to the horror of the viewer because hir left face pulled out a row of sharp teeth as ze opened hir mouth.

"The android phone is a communication tool without buttons, but you can control it just by using the touch screen only, kupo. The phone aims as an ID card as well as your class attendance tool and as a monitor your exam process. This tool can only be obtained in the future, kupo."

"In-in the future?" Ace asked.

"That's right, kupo." Monoglin replied warmly.

"Wow ... Moglin, uh I mean Monoglin can go to the future well. Cool ... "Jack admired.

"But, how could you possibly go into the future just to get an android phone only?" Deuce asked curiously.

"Yes, how can that be? And with what are you headed to there? "Eight added.

"Popopo ... it's a secret. I won't tell you how I can get there, which is surely only a Monoglin who can get there, popopopo ... "Monoglin replied smugly.

"Tch! Ze's bragging again. "Sice muttered

"All right, kupo. Now turn on your phone and see what will appear on that screen, kupo." They started turning on the phone as instructed by Monoglin.

Their formal photos emerged along with their identities.

Ace reads his identity, but for a moment he frowns as he read the last line of his identity.

Name: Ace

Age: 16 years

Weapons: Cards

Talent: Ultimate Cardmaster

"My talent is Ultimate Cardmaster? Is that what he gives the addition 'ultimate' like that? Am I as good as using a card? "Ace muttered. A moment later he turned to Machina who also reacted to him.

"Machina, what is your talent written there?"

"I have written 'Ultimate Honor Student'. Actually there's nothing wrong with this. It's just that the word 'Ultimate' is too much for me. Moreover it seems too much if the title 'Honor Student' was written as my talent. I think that talent is more appropriately used in calling activities that are mastered. Like fighting, singing, or em ... playing the piano."

"If i may know, why are you called 'the Honor Student' if you don't mind?" Ace asked.

"Oh, that it. Actually I'm not so special who can do something too heroic or have other special great ability. I'm just an ordinary person like most cadets. But because in my old Class Second class I was lined up as an exemplary student because I became Agito cadet with high dedication and responsible in everything, that's why Peristylium gave me the title of Honor Student, even I became the golden boy of the teachers here. " .

"Ah, I understand. No wonder the staff here respect you so much and flatter you every time they see you."

"Ah, it's nothing, really. But what was my explanation impressed boasting?" Machina asked a little cautiously.

"Ah, not really. Who said you boasted? I asked you alone, so it does not matter right? After all, you're really great if you can be role models for other cadets, "Ace said.

"Ah, thank goodness then. Thank you very much for the compliment. Uh, what's on the brake talent?" Machina asked after turning to the Rem next to her.

"Ah, Me? I've got the written talent 'Ultimate Miss Magical'."

"Miss Magical?" Ace asked.

"Well, right. Among all the cadets in his class, Class Seventh, even almost all the cadets in Peristylium, she was the most capable of mastering all kinds of magic that existed, ranging from black magic to white magic all she mastered with expert. Even she can fight without using his weapon, only with magic." Machina explained.

"Ah, do not praise me too much, Machina. In fact, when we came face to face with Qunmi and fought with my magic, suddenly my magic abilities vanished by Milites crystal jammer, then you, Seven, and Jack came to help us from the Qunmi attack. But you are still able to fight using magic to summon when the crystal jammer is still on. I do not think my magic ability is as good as you guys, so it feels strange if my talent is 'Ultimate Miss Magical'. Too much in my opinion." Rem said.

"Actually I do not feel strange if that is mastering the magic to get the nickname of Miss Magical. But the exaggeration of the word 'Ultimate' makes our impression too great in that. "Ace said.

"I think so." Machina.

"You guys also have the word 'Ultimate'?" Asked Rem.

"Yeah, we also get that word. I think all the kids are also noisy about the talent. "

"But I think it makes sense even if you finally get into Class Zero because each of your great ability makes you move to our little class. Machina as 'Honor Student' and Rem as 'Miss Magical'. I think that's an advantage."

"Ah, about 'Honor Student' Machina, he..."

"I told him about it."

"Is it true?"

"Hm. Did not he get it because he was a dedicated and also responsible cadet?"

"Hmm ... I guess Machina's story is still less, huh. Not only that, he got the nickname because among all the cadets here he was the most able to master all his fighting abilities."

"Is it true?" Ace asked in amazement

"Rem..." Machina tried to interrupt Rem's conversation in shame.

"He can even master all types of magic, well, can not be as skilled as I am that my focus is on magic, but he can use all magic well."

"Rem ..."

"Not only that. He can even use all kinds of weapons commonly used for fighting. Starting from swords, spears, daggers, arrows, guns, just all the weapons, he's a very good master."

"Rem. If that's the case because I was still a trainee during the adjustment period using various weapons before the time to choose our own weapon. So it's only natural that I've tried different types of weapons."

"But you once tried one of those weapons, you did very well and so on until the Arena coordinator was amazed at you in mastering all the weapons. Even people are calling yourself 'God of War' because of your skills in weapons. But with the addition of your magical abilities that are equally good until they are confused should classify you into the job class as what. So finally he got the title as 'Honor Student'." Rem explained happily.

"Rem! Please don't tell me that. That's a shameful thing." Ruffled Machina began to overwhelm against Rem that turned out to be the 'bucket mouthed'.

"How is embarrassing? that's a proud predicate, you know. But unfortunately...he just chose the strange weapon, the sword is shaped like a bolt, let alone he used to two swords."

"Oh my God, Rem. From earlier you are telling about something that should not be told, now you are even insinuating my weapon choice. You're a bitch. It is my pleasure to choose what weapons I will use next. Moreover, such weapons are too general and boring. That's why I want to have something unusual."

"See. He told himself that if he chose the bolt-shaped sword because he was bored because he had already tried all of those weapons before."

"Hey! I'm telling you those weapons are too general and boring that means they're all are so general, not because i'm bored for using all the weapons. Why are you twisting this fact?"

"Uh, Ace. You also have a unique weapon that is a card. Why do not you teach him how to use the card as a weapon? That way, surely he really could be the perfect god of war. Yes, right?"

"REM! YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY QUESTION! AND DON'T USE TO ACCEPT ACE TEACHING ME HOW TO PLAY CARD! OUR BUSSINESS HASN'T DONE!"

"WHAT THE HECK, MACHINA!? YOU ARE SO SENSITIVE!"

Ace just smiled to himself to hear the quarrels between the two childhood friends. But it is not surprising that the two new students could become Class Zero because of their incredible ability. Ace is convinced that Machina and Rem can complete the Class Zero team well against Milites

"OI, ACE!"

"What's that, Nine?"

"What is your talent?"

"Why do you want to know about my talents? What is your own talent? "

"Shit! My talent is written 'Ultimate Hotheaded Lancer'. What is this? Why is there such writing as if I am a talent for spear while angry."

"Well, that's the truth. So just take it."

"Damn you, Ace."

At a time when all of them noised about the talents listed in each of their identities, Monoglin seemed annoyed at feeling neglected by them.

"EVERYTHING SHUT UP, KUPO!" suddenly all silence heard the call from Monoglin.

"Ehem. I understand if you are confused with what is listed on the phone, kupo. Okay I will tell you the intent of the talent, kupo. But beforehand I will tell all the talents that each of you has, so you do not have to ask each other for a distance, kupo."

"Whatever you say, Monoglin. For those of us who are listed in our identity especially our talents it seems unimportant. Is it important that you make a test? Don't you?" Sice asked curtly.

"Moreover my talent sounds like a madman who likes to destroy everything. Am I that crazy, Monoglin?"Asked Cinque.

"You are often acting crazy. Hihihi..."Jack said idly.

"Shut up, Jack. You are also crazy sometimes. "Cater attacked back.

"Listen to what I'm talking about, kupo."

Here's a list of talent titles each of you:

1\. Ace: Ultimate Cardmaster

2\. Deuce: Ultimate Musician

3\. Trey: Ultimate Knowledgeable Archer

4\. Cater: Ultimate Brave Gun Mage

5\. Cinque: Ultimate Destructive Ditz

6\. Sice: Ultimate Slicer

7\. Seven: Ultimate Big Sister

8\. Eight: Ultimate Puncher

9\. Nine: Ultimate Hotheaded Lancer

10\. Jack: Ultimate Samurai-Class Clown

11\. Queen: Ultimate Swordwoman

12\. King: Ultimate Quiet Gunner

13\. Machina: Ultimate Honor Student

14\. Rem: Ultimate Miss Magical

Everyone can only frown upon them seeing unusual titles directed at them and their friends, although some only consider it casually.

"Monoglin. Actually such names are used for what in this school exam? I just do not understand all this? Some of their title names are very funny, let alone mine. "Jack asked.

"Is this some kind of code or what?" Cater asked.

"The talent written in each of your identities is actually a title in determining your abilities during the exam. If you perform well during the exam, then you get rewards associated with your talents, kupo. But if you fail the test, make a mistake or break the rules, you will get a punishment according to your talent, kupo. So, the main point about rewards and punishments depend on your talent, kupo. Understand, kupo?"

"Hah?! Is it that creepy? Because mine sounds ridiculous as well as disgusting. Am I going to be okay if one day I make a little mistake continue to be punished with something related to the destroyer?"

"Opopopopo ... it's still a secret, kupo. If you really can do your exams properly it will not get such punishment, kupo. For those who often get a bad score please try to improve your performance as much as possible, kupo."

"Monoglin. We want to know, what kind of exam is it? How has the exam been so impressed with that practice?" Trey asked enthusiastically.

"Opopopo ... this is what we are waiting for what test you will face today. But beforehand I will tell you, that the test will start from now after I finish explaining everything to you in this class, "Monoglin explained.

"What? Now? We have not prepared ourselves to study for this exam, "Deuce said frantically.

"Shit! Why are you giving this test too suddenly? I'm too lousy in the test, y'know~. "Nine said annoyedly.

"Calm down, kupo. This is not what you think today. Previously I wanted to give King a chance to ask, kupo. "

"Hah?! Why me?" King asked, confused.

"Because you have not spent a word while in this class, kupo. Please, just once in a while you talk, kupo. You look like a statue, kupo. "

"I do not need to ask you anything because the questions I have in mind have been asked by my friends and answered by you. So I just have to listen to your explanation." King replied casually.

"Ugh! You're a stingy talker, kupo. All right then, kupo. This exam will not have a written exam. So you do not need to prepare stationery. So this test is full of practice." Monoglin explained.

"IS IT TRUE? HORRAY ! FINALLY WE NEED NO WRITING TEXT AGAIN..."cried Cinque happily.

"YEEE ... I DON'T NEED TO READ THE BOOK AGAIN FOR THE EXAM!" Jack exclaimed even more.

"Ah! If the test is fighting ability, I'm the jag. Surely my grades are higher than you. hahaha..." said Nine began arrogantly.

"Tch, such a childish kids. Also idiot anyway." Queen's comment was sarcastic.

"Ahahaha...They are really funny. Looks like this will be a fun new day in this class. Is not that so, Machina?" Rem said.

"Hm, but I'm not happy today."

"Huh? How so? What is going on?"

"What did you say? Did not we experience a variety of strange events like collapsing simultaneously and we had time to discuss about this, especially now that this room is still isolated like this. How can I be happy with this but they now forget about it all?" Machina said.

"Ah ... you're right. Are we still locked up here? "Rem said a little disappointed to hear Machina's truth.

"Besides ... with a place like this, how can we do such a school exam? Then ze hirself claimed to be the principal as if ze didn't recognize Mr. Khalia as the real principal. There might be a motive behind this," Machina said suspiciously.

"I agree with Machina." The brakes and Machina turned toward Ace.

"I also feel that something is hidden from hir right now. Looks like ze's planning something that will threaten us. I have a bad feeling about this." Ace said, tearing Machina and Rem into silence and watching what would happen next.

"By the way, what kind of practice exams? We were wondering now that this room is still locked, and the door and windows are handcuffed like that. "Trey asked.

"Don't worry, kids. The main door will be opened after my explanation of the exam is over, kupo. Well, now I'll announce the exam you're going to face now, kupo."

"Yes. I can't wait for exams like this, "Nine said happily.

"Huh, not so so. I still feel unenthusiastic about this test. Especially in a closed place like this," said Cater.

"Hm. Agree with Cater. I still do not feel unenthusiastic about this vague test." Eight added.

"All right, kupo. The school exams you will face relate to whether or not you become an Agito and only one person can become Agito, kupo. "

"Enough, Monoglin. You've covered it by letter from mom. Immediately at its core." Cut Sice sickly.

"Ah, it looks like you've started to understand everything, kupo. Well if that's the case, just go to the point, kupo. The test is ... you have to fight each other, kupo. "

"I thought the test would be a fight like that." Sice commented.

"Yes. When it comes to fighting I'm sure I'm a master. There's no way anyone can beat me apart from me, y'know!" Said Nine boasted.

"Nine! Don't talk much and talk like you're the greatest! There is still Machina that can use almost any weapons and can master all physical abilities and magic. You must confront Machina as a god of war first, buddy." Ace exclaimed with a mischievous smile, bringing up Rem's words, instantly making the Machina's face blushed.

"Do not talk like that! Why did you bring up what Rem had already said ?! It's all because of you, Rem." Machina accused while he was still blushing.

"Tehee..." Rem can only scratch her back head.

"Hah?! Is it true? Machina can master all that abilities? Well ... then we've got a friend with perfect abilities. So that way Class Zero becomes unbeatable now. Isn't it?" Trey said.

"Moreover, with Machina, the number one position of the strongest man in Class Zero will be shifted now." Eight said that indirectly began to quip Nine who began almost angry because he started being compared to the new kids.

"Please don't discuss it. I'm not as good as you think. Rem and Ace are just exaggerating it all." Said Machina still holding the embarrassment while covering his face even redder than before.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP BEFORE I FINISH MY SPEAKING, KUPO?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE TO CUT MY EXPLANATION, KUPO ?!" Monoglin exclaimed in a rage, as soon as they were silent in congregation.

"You guys think you're just fighting as usual to show off your skills, kupo? No! That's not what you'll face, kupo."

"What do you mean, Monoglin? Unusual fight? What do we have to fight like?" Seven asked.

"Fight to... die..." Monoglin answered spontaneously while hissing.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Class Zero at once surprised.

"You mean we have to...kill each other in this fight? Using our own weapons in the Arena?" Deuce asked with a worried feeling.

"That's right, kupo. But not at the Arena, but inside this Peristylium, kupo."

"You mean? In other words, we have to kill each other our own friends whatever what happened?" Seven asked with annoyance.

"Exactly, kupo."

"HOW CAN I BE RIGHT AGAINST MY FRIENDS UNTIL DIE? WAHT IS THAT DAMN TEST?" Asked Nine emotionally.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. Don't you like the test of a fight?" Eight sarcasm Sarcastic.

"Of course. But not like this way. Like I kill you guys, kora ?!"

"This test will be referred to as... KILLING GAMES. OPOPOPOPO." Monoglin exclaimed with increasingly loud laughter.

"WHAT?! KILLING GAMES?"asked Class Zero once again simultaneously.

"I figured it if there is something really wrong with this." Ace mumbles.

"How could we have killed our own friends after all these years? Why should we do that just to be Agito? Just the same we are only a selfish. Does not mother asked us to always be together in both joy and sorrow? Why do mother now asked us to kill each other? Is it that our comradeship is no longer considered to be meaningful to her? "Deuce asked insistently with a very sad feeling if eventually they had to kill their friends they had considered as their own siblings.

"I do not think it's a mother, Deuce. But only a trick of Monoglin itself. We do not trust you, Monoglin. Just tell me if you only use the mother's name as your shield so you have a reason that it's a test from Mom, not from you. Don't you?" Cater accused.

"Whatever if you don't believe me, kupo. I don't care what did you say, kupo. Now let me explain this murder game, kupo." Monoglin said without regard to protests from Class Zero.

"How can we take such a nasty test? We're not going to take the test you call a murder game here. We will continue to maintain this familial relationship until the end of our lives no matter although it comes from the mother herself. "Ace said to establish itself.

"Yes, we will not take the test, at all." Said Class Zero at the same time, did not escape Machina and Rem also voiced.

"Then be rotted in this place, forever, kupo." Threatening Monoglin hissed.

"What?"

"You mean? Are you going to lock us up in this place if we don't want to take the test like that?" Machina asked this time voiced.

"I suppose that's why you closed the doors and windows of our classroom so we could not get out of here just to take this exam?!" King even voiced.

"That's right, kupo. Everybody is very right. Being an agito is out of this place for ever, kupo. If you do not want to take this test, then you can not get out of this place forever until you run out of oxygen in this place, kupo. Popopopo. "Monoglin said then laughed sadly.

"GOD DAMN IT, F*CKING CREATURE!" Exclaimed Nine then attacked Monoglin and strangled hir on Kurasame's desk, now being a Monoglin desk.

"I DON'T CARE WITH ALL OF YOUR DAMN BABBLING, IDIOT. I AM SO SICK WITH 'KUPO' WORDS! "Nine snapped with rage.

"Nine! Don't act stupid like that." Queen remindered.

"Hold on your emotion, Nine! It's not time you killed hir like this."Ace joined in on him.

"You can be in danger if you do, Nine-san. Our moogle is now not like our old moogle, Moglin. Ze is different now. "Deuce tried to stop him.

"I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE! LET ME KILL IT NOW! MY BLOOD HAS BEEN BOILED. I'M CAN'T HELP IT. I WOULD LIKE TO KILL THIS NASTY THING, Y'KNOW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT UNTIL YOU DON'T CARE A WARNING OF YOUR OWN FRIENDS, HAH?! IS THIS THAT YOU HAVE BEING AS YOUR OWN SISTER?, HUH?!" Machina also reminded Nine, but instead provoked Nine's emotions.

"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU NEW KID! THIS IS NOT YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!" Nine snapped.

"Machina is just trying to prevent-..." said Rem that was cut by Nine. "

"YOU TOO, NEW KID! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL OF YOU!" Whatever demon was possessed him, but his eyes were now flushed with anger and strangled Monoglin's throat sadistically.

"Y-youkh...b-breakh...t-kh the rules...akh...with...akh...strang-kh-gle...the...head-kh...master...akh-..." said Monoglin stifled by choking.

"I do not care, kupo. I'm really ready for the test of killing you now. Hahahaha ..." Nine is now really like demon possessed to the way he laughed like a madman.

"Well well well... I guess Nine is really possessed by a demon now. I think we need to avoid him when he's really mad." Jack commented.

"You're finished, Nine, when it's like this." Eight murmured only facepalm.

"OK then... akh-... feel the punish-kh...ment...from...me-kh... SPEAR OG GUNGNIR, KUPOOOOOOO." Monoglin exclaimed.

Nine instantly heard the sound of the whistle from a distance at high speed. Either he had known from the beginning or he could have predicted the coming of the spears that would kill him, with a high reflexity Nine escaped from the onslaught of spears raging against him at high speed. As he manages to escape the spear, suddenly ...

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH !"

The heartbreaking cry makes another Class Zero blindfolded for not being able to see what's really going on, even some girls cover their faces in fear. But when they open their eyes, thank goodness Nine is fine. His life is still saved. It is just...

The last spear that rushed right into his left thigh so Nine was in pain. Soon Class Zero headed for him to help him.

"Akh! It really hurts! He really tried to kill me. He's dangerous! He's dangerous! ARGH!" Nine said haltingly.

"OF COURSE ZE IS DANGEROUS. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO KNOW ZE IS DANGEROUS BUT YOU STILL AGAINST HIR?! WHY DON'T YOU ALSO BEING KILLED OFF SO THIS PROBLEM HAS DONE FASTLY?!" Sice snapped emotionally.

"Calm down, Sice! Don't talk like that! Take control of yourself too!" Seven said trying to calm Sice's emotions.

"Shit! Because of him we are being panicked like this! Huh! Damn you troublemaker." Sice cursed annoyedly.

"Nine-san, are you okay?" Deuce asked trying to confirm the condition of Nine who had badly injured his left thigh.

"How can I be okay? Do you see how are my thigh right now?" Nine said still in pain.

"It's all right, Nine. Let me pull this spear out of you. You hold your pain awhile. "Ace said as he tried to pull out the spear that hurt Nine's left thigh. While Nine just winced in pain when his spear was revoked but he was being handled by Trey and Queen for Nine can be calm down.

"Now let me heal you." Deuce said, reciting a spell to cast the cure magic. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Deuce's hands did not come out at all of the magic light even though Deuce's hands had been directed to Nine's wounds, even over and over again. Class Zero just looked at her in surprise. How could Deuce not be able to expel her magic at all.

"Impossible. How does my cure magic can't get out at all? "Deuce asked frantically.

"How can it be, Deuce? How can your magic ability just go away?" Queen asked.

"I don't know. I don't know at all. What should i do? Why can't I use magic again?" Deuce began to cry.

"Try using your cure magic, Rem." Machina orders on Rem.

"OK." Rem responded forward to replace Deuce who was in the arms of Seven while shedding tears. But the same fate with Deuce, Rem's cure magic also didn't want to get out of her hand when directed at Nine's wound.

"Mine didn't come out too, Machina," Rem said frantically.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Let me try mine." Machina took turns trying to get her magic out. But eleven twelve with Rem and Deuce, he also can not pull out his magic.

"Mine is can't be out either." said Machina stared at Rem with frown.

"What should we do?" Rem asked with the same frown stared like Machina.

Seeing the three friends who had such an unfortunate fate, Ace tried to summon his card with magical powers, but unlucky he was unable to do with the magic. Ace then tried to take the card out of his pouch bag and cast a spell, but there are no magical signs coming out of Ace's cards.

"My cards didn't take out some magic, let alone summon cards directly." Ace said.

"Nor can I summon my Magicite gun at all." Cater said.

Eight tried to steer his hand toward Monoglin to pull out the magic to attack him. But unlucky, he was also unable to cast the magic.

"I can't get the magic, Cate, either." Eight said weakly.

"Mine can't either." Trey.

"So is mine." Queen.

"Please come out, magic. Come out of my hand ... Haaahhh ... why I can't?" Cinque can only whined. So it is with other Class Zero. They can't bring out any magic, let alone just summon their own weapons.

"How did this happen?" Seven asked.

"That's unusual if Class Zero can't pull out magic at all." Queen said still can't think very well.

"That's weird. Hah?! Can't it be...Crystal Jammer?" Machina said with a jolt.

"Crystal Jammer? How could a crystal jammer have wiped out our magic? Have not we been resistent to crystal jammer thanks to mother's help?" Asked Queen.

"Maybe Milites has developed the technology becomes more sophisticated and makes the crystal strength weakened so we can not use magic anymore." Ace guessed.

"Milites ..." growled Nine.

"Opopopo...you think your magic power is lost by the white tiger country's crystal jammer, kupo? Opopopopo..." Monoglin asked out loud.

"Shit! Surely you've been working with that bastard country trying to trap us with the homicide test, right? "Nine accused.

"It's okay you accuse me, kupo. I'm not working with the Milites country at all, kupo. It happens because Suzaku crystals have been removed from Rubrum, kupo." Tell Monoglin casually.

"WHAT?!"

"Suzaku crystals have been removed?" Ace asked unbelieve it.

"How can? Why should it be removed? How can we use magic again? "Deuce asked.

"Opopopo ... have not I told you this is Dr. Arecia to hold a school exam titled murder game, kupo? She's been the one who's been keeping and controlling the crystal, kupo."

"I don't believe you. How could mother do this to us as her children? "Ace still can not accept the fact that his loved one actually create a game that will take away their children whom they consider Dr. Arecia as their own mother. What kind of mother is that?

"In addition, the purpose of crystal being removed from this country is so that you can remember about death. That way the homicide exams will run smoothly, kupo. Opopopo ... "Monoglin explained as casually as possible.

"Death? You mean including the death of someone long time ago we can remember?" Asked Machina.

"Right, kupo."

"That's why I'm starting to remember my brother's death now. No wonder if I could know the cause of my brother's death and seek information in the Crystarium about my brother's death in Rubrum's secret mission." Machina said as if talking to himself.

"Yeah, even I can also remember the death of our family when we were kids," said Rem.

"Even now, I can remember my brother's name now. His name is ... Iza-Izana. Yes, his name is Izana Kunagiri, Rem. I already know my brother's name. Izana Kunagiri. Yes. Izana Kunagiri really died on the battlefield." Machina said as he took hold of Rem's arms and looked at her.

DEG!

'Izana?' Ace muttered at the name, but the murmur was not heard by them. When did he meet someone named Izana Kunagiri, huh?

"Yes. I know, Machina. I can also remember Izana as well. In fact I remember his face too." Said Rem to Machina.

"But unfortunately ... I was not there when he died. It's all my fault for not being there to help him. If I'd been there, I would have... ih..."

"Please don't remember about that. Now he is calm in the afterlife. Please relieve him once more." Said Rem trying to strengthen Machina.

"Huaaamm ... I'm so sleepy, kupo. Enough from being nostalgic about the death of your family, kupo. Soon you will also be following your brother's death, kupo. Take it easy, kupo." Monoglin interrupted casually.

"Shit! If you hadn't tricked us here and removed our magic ability I would have killed you without having to hurt like Nine so we could get out of here." Threaten Machina.

"Opopopo ... you tried to kill me of course will not get you out of Peristylium because only I can control the access road of Peristylium access, kupo. Now go back to your place and listen to the rules of the test if you don't want to end up like thus idiot, kupo."

"And what about my wound? The blood is still pouring out. Should it just be like that?" Nine asked frantically.

"Forgive us, Nine. But we can't do anything now. You know what happened. Your wound will be treated at the clinic, Nine." Trey said.

"But-" said Nine but being cut by Queen.

"No buts, Nine. For a while your wound was held in a cloth to stop the bleeding." Queen said then tore off Sice's cape without the permission of the owner.

"HEY! WHY SHOULD MY CAPE BEING TORN? WHY IS NOT YOUR OWN CAPE?" Sice protested.

"Be quiet, Sice! Your cape are ugly and many are torn. All your cape are torn to cover Nine's wound," said the Queen without ignoring the protests from Sice. Sice tried to protest again but was prevented by Seven.

Queen tied Nine's wound with a cape's cloth while Nine could only wince again.

"If you hadn't acted stupidly like this, surely you wouldn't experience anything like this.. luckily your life is still intact because you can when you try to keep quiet." Queen adviced.

"How can I not attack hir? I'm sick of the shit of that f*cking creature. Moreover, ze was carrying the name of mother of all. If this test is right from mother, why don't mother come here to explain this all?" Nine said with a furious look.

"Just don't act stupid, Nine. You also know that we're sick of this, too, but you're getting worse by strangling Monoglin. Are you also going to get us killed like you later?" Eight said.

"Shut up, Eight!" Nine snapped back.

"Nine! Please! For just once you just listen to us! Take control of your emotions! For just once you hear what Monoglin will say. There may be some relief in this test." King counseled Nine.

"How could ze possibly give us a relief if the exam was just that horrible?" Nine protested.

"DON'T YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A ONE NUMBER OF THE STRONGEST MAN ON CLASS ZERO YOU SO ACTED ARBITRARILY AND NOT LISTEN TO YOUR OWN FRIENDS! ARE YOU CRAZY NOW?!" Machina exclaimed with scathing words.

"YOOOOOUUUU!" Nine snarled furiously and pointed hIS finger at Machina. Suddenly Class Zero silent see Nine reaction that looks furious, not to mention Machina himself who was surprised by Nine reactions.

They knew that Nine's anger against Machina did not show his usual anger toward them, but anger that Nine began to see Machina as the biggest rival of his life. Given that he is now beginning to be compared to a new kid like Machina and worried that the position as the person with the most capable fighting ability in Class Zero will be taken over by Machina, then he will begin to be underestimated by his own friends and begin to praise Machina. Those who had participated in bringing up Machina's greatness and comparing him with Nine began to feel guilty and sorry for what they did, even though their goal was merely a joke.

"Eight. It happens because you say if the position of the strongest person in Class Zero will be replaced by Machina. Though not certainly Machina as good as that." Cater whispered.

"How would I know if Nine would be like this? Usually he is being looked casually as well. I didn't think he was taking it too seriously." Eight whispered back.

"Well well well... It seems like the problem between Nine and Machina will be so complicated. I mean only Machina will face the complicated problem by facing Nine," Jack whispered to Trey.

"When it comes to the problem of pride, usually men will respond to this problem so seriously. As well as Nine. Probably among us Class Zero, he is the most ignorant and most reckless. But the matter of physical strength in combat, he is the most reliable among Class Zero. And maybe that's why he thinks that's the only advantage he has. If another person tries to take his position, it is certain that he will surely feel being ignored and feel he will no longer be rewarded for his abilities other than the shortcomings he has. Yet what will happen is not true in accordance with what he thought. Not surely Machina as good as that let alone want to rival Nine in such. Especially with circumstances like this then it could be this will be very ... "

"Noisy! Can you shut up, huh ?! Are you actually whispering or babbling anyway, huh? Nine is getting too hot!" Sice whined.

Monoglin who saw the scene was actually very enthusiastic.

"Opopopo ... It looks like the Class Zero war has started now, kupo. Will Nine attack Machina, kupo? Or Machina who will attack him first for his own defense, kupo? We see it right now, kupo." Monoglin said that seemed only to himself but of course heard by the students.

Machina who began to realize that he was the target of Nine's stare because it can only be bowed. He can not protest anymore if it's like this.

"Nine ... I think you take it too seriously about who's strongest among Class Zero. That was just a joke, do not get too hearts taken. Anyway what I said about Machina is actually from Rem. I myself do not yet know the power of Machina and Rem, Nine." Ace tried to straighten out the problem, feeling that he was the culprit that made Nine angry at Machina related to the strongest man in Class Zero.

"Doesn't mother say that we Class Zero are the strongest people in Rubrum? And that means we are all the strongest people. And I do not think any one outperforms anyone else. We are all equally superior to our own unique ability, Nine. "Ace continues while Machina can only wait for a reaction from Nine while glancing in the direction of Rem furiously. Rem who was being stared target at just embarrassed and guilty over what he revealed about Machina.

"Sorry, Machina. I did not know it would be like this. "Machina could only sigh. There's no way he scolded his own friend just because of such trivial matters.

"ARGH! ALRIGHT! This time I listen to all your talks. Even including thus Ugly Moogle." Said Nine curtly.

"MONOGLIN, KUPO!" Corrected Monoglin which was increasingly ignored by Nine which is now supported by King and placed sitting next to Nine chair. The atmosphere is back conducive.

"Ah, unfortunately, kupo ... No killing for today, kupo ... but it's almost going to be a death fight that marks the start of the school exam, kupo." Monoglin answered softly.

"Shut up, ugly creature! Can you keep quiet and just continue your ravings on this cursed exam, huh ?!" Nine snapped.

"Huh... I'm tired of rectifying my name on, kupo. OK. I read about the way of the exam and the rules, kupo. "Then Monoglin read out the paper containing the murder test procedures and rules listed there.

"In this homicide test, you are free to kill anyone you want, kupo. You don't have to use your weapons to kill each other. But... you have to kill him/her secretly, kupo."

"Kill each other secretly? How can we kill each other if it should be done it secretly?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh my God, Jack. Why are you responding for that crazy game?" Cater protested.

"Shh ... be quiet. I'm just wondering."

"Good question, kupo. That's where the real test is, kupo. You must kill your targets unnoticed by others and you must be smart to hide the murder evidence, kupo. After the next day, if the corpse has been found by more than two people, then you who don't know the murder will be given 30 minutes to investigate the murder case by searching for corroborating evidence to be able to accuse and prove a person as a real murderer, kupo."

"Ah ... kind of play detectives like that?" Jack asked enthusiastically, not to forget his typical wide smile.

"My God, why is Jack so enthusiastic about responding to all these ridiculous exams titled this murder?" Cater asked not to understand his friend's antics.

"Maybe he was already preparing his target to be murdered bt the way." The Queen answered sarcastic.

"VERY BINGO, KUPO! But after the time the investigation is over, you can just reveal who the killer is through the evidence you've collected in Class Trial, kupo." Monoglin explained.

"Class Trial? What is class trial in this test?" Rem asked.

"The Class Trial is a courtroom where you will each argue about who the murderer is, kupo. There you are free to argue, refute, defend yourself, whatever you do can you express as you please. But there can be no violence during the class trial or injure your friend until it's really hurt. Because if so, then he/she is the one who will replace the real killer to be punished, kupo."

"Ah, it was as tight as the rule. That means we should be careful." Cinque commented.

"When you argue in Class Trial is 30 minutes unless there is an extra time from me, kupo. After you are confident with your allegations about the murderer, you have to vote through your android phone respectively. Remember! In the voting should be selected one person who is considered really a killer. You can't be different answers from others, kupo. If you have different answers from other friends, then you will know the consequences, kupo."

"What are the consequences if we answer different answers?" Cater asked.

"I'll explain later, kupo. Now let me explain further about the final result of voting, kupo."

"You must unite to answer the original offender. If you all succeed in revealing the perpetrator of the murder properly, then the perpetrator will be punished, kupo. But if you wrongly answer the murderer, then you will..."

"You mean a person who are accused being guilty even though they are innocent will be punished while the real culprit remains safe. Is that what you think?" Guessed King.

"Not only the innocent accused will be punished, but all the children who wrongly accuse him/her will also be punished with those they accuse, while the real culprit remain safe. That way he/she goes out as agito and is ready to get out of this peristylium, kupo."

"WHAT? Is it a cliche? How can all those who get the wrong answer also get punished like that?" Eight asked.

"Where do I know, kupo? It's written like that, kupo."

"But what if some answered correctly but some answered wrongly? Does that mean only the guilty as well as the wrong people who will be punished while those who answer the truth will survive the punishment. "Guess Trey.

"All those different answers will surely be punished for everything except the culprit himself, kupo." Monoglin answered spontaneously.

"WHAT?! IS THAT SO?! HOW CAN IT LIKE THOSE WHEN WE TRY TO ANSWERED IT CORRECTLY EVENTHOUGH SOME PEOPLE ANSWER WRONGLY BUT WE ALL WILL BE PUNISHED LIKE THAT?! WHAT KIND OF THIS TEST UNTUL THE ONE MISTAKE CAN GET THE PUNISHMENT?! WHAT ARE THE PUNISHMENTS WHAT WE SHOULD WE FEEL TO YOU KNOW THAT THESE ARE LIKE THIS?!" Machina snapped, with all the inhumane rules.

"Calm down, Machina." Rem and Ace soothed Machina, who almost stood up from the chair, worried that his fate would be the same as Nine if he tried to be brave against Monoglin.

"You already know about the homicide exams. If someone is caught killing someone, then the punishment that deserves to be obtained by the perpetrator is... " Monoglin said while giving pause for Class Zero can continue the sentence.

"Death penalty? You mean that? We will be put to death if we make a mistake or wrong to accuse someone?" Continued Ace.

"VERY BINGO, KUPO! OPOPOPO! WOULD NOT EXCITED IF I CAN SEE YOUR FACE HEARING AND FEAR BEING DIE LIKE THAT, KUPO?! POPOPO !"

"DAMN YO- ARGH!" Nine scream but being held by his pain from his left thigh.

"Nine! Don't be rash! Have you forgotten your own wound? "King said.

"Akh! If only this wounded injury was not there, I would have killed it."

"Ze's not dead, but you're going to die, Nine. You do not see if ze summoned the spears to kill you?" King reminded, Nine suddenly just paused, useless against the state with such painful thigh.

"To keep you from the death penalty so that your exams don't run quickly, you must unite and compactly decide who the killer is, so your lives will all be saved, kupo. Moreover, if the rules are made to your liking, which one can be tense, kupo."

"Then, when will the exam be end? Only three days? Or depends on how many people left?" Asked Rem.

"Until only one person live where he/she did not commit murder or murdered by someone else alias he/she is the only survivor of this death game, kupo."

"What if during the course of the game there were only two people, where by that amount how could they kill him secretly while there was not a single witness left of you? Didn't you say the body of the victim is known by more than 2 people while the culprit is known when the Class Trial? Does that mean the two men are considered safe and can get out of this Peristylium?" Machina asked to test Monoglin if Monoglin might have no choice but to get the two people out.

"Hm ... that's a good question, kupo ... What if there are two survivors so it's impossible to commit a silent murder as well as no witnesses other than me who sees it, kupo? Hm ... It means there is no Class Trial so there is no execution die. So the homicide exams are considered to be over, kupo."

"In that case, good. That means the two survivors could get out of Class Zero, right?" Machina said enthusiastically and supported by another Class Zero, hoping there is one more person to be saved so that at least two lives are free of the game.

" **Instead the two survivors will fight each other until the opponent dies, kupo!** " Exclaimed Monoglin as he raised his hand without his fingers.

"WHAT?!" Exclamation Class Zero together, the shock is increasing when everything is not like their expectations.

"But you say, Suzaku crystals are released and our magic is gone. Moreover, some of us can use weapons only with the help of magic?" Cater asked furiously.

"The crystal will be restored to its place when only two people remain so that you are free to fight each other with blood rains until one of you dies, so one will survive and get out of here, kupo."

"WHAT KIND OF THIS TEST? HOW DO YOU MAY ALWAYS MAKE SUCH A SADISTIC REGULATION LIKE YOU WANT UNTIL YOU DO ANY WAYS TO MAKE US DIE HERE?! ACTUALLY WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUH?! "Sice shouted.

"I told you this was from Dr. Arecia, kupo. Why don't you trust me at all, kupo?"

"How could we ever trust you if you did not come here to explain this all from his own mouth? So where is the mother now?" Ace asked angrily.

"Dr. Arecia won't see you until there's only one agito going out of this place, kupo. If you do not believe it, just look at the contents of this letter, kupo."

Monoglin then showed the paper he had been holding to Ace. Ace then read the contents of the letter and the murder test procedure. Machina who happened to be sitting next to her also read the contents of the letter. While some other children pay attention to them both, even some have approached both to ensure that the contents of the letter is handwriting 'mother' them. After a long time they read the letter, their hearts suddenly empty. Their gaze went empty. The only ones who noticed him were confused by their reaction.

"What's in it? What's in it anyway?" Asked Cinque.

"Is the letter fake, Ace? Tell us. The letter must be fake right?" Cater asked anxiously.

"No." Ace answered.

"What do you mean by no?" Eight asked.

"This letter is not fake. This letter... is really the mother's handwriting." Ace replied weakly. They grab the letter and take turns reading the contents of the letter. Instantly they went limp like some of their friends.

"Why, why does mother do this to us?" Deuce asked whoever.

"Should we do this to please her?" Queen.

"I don't think that's the real mother, it could be that she's really being possessed and not being herself." Seven denied it.

"Opopopo ... It's up to you to think it's an illusion or not, but surely this is the real fact, kupo. Arecia doesn't really love you all, kupo, she's just using you for her own sake, kupo. opopopo..."

Monoglin's evil laughter grew louder and louder, the more heart-wrenching the Class Zero began to breakdown. Even some of them start crying, some are just cursing it, even the rest can only be silent to contemplate their fate. Now, despair has surrounded them.

Not felt, Class Zero classroom that was once a paradise for them, now turned into hell for them.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
